The Woman in the Voice
by xoc13
Summary: AU.Brennan and Booth are suckered into a double date by their friends, Angela and Hodgins.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic inspired by listening to a song. Brennan and Booth are suckered into a double date by their friends, Angela and Hodgins. **

**In this opening chapter it's only revealed what Brennan is doing professionally, though she's not 'well off' as in the show (not yet). Upcoming chaps will reveal what professions the other three have (Booth, Hodgins and Angela). I will try to keep them a bit in character to the show.**

**Much thanks to Caris Bennet for listening to the idea and for helping shape it. And also a shout out to chymom for her suggestion.**

**If you've read this far, thank you for giving the story a chance;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The ringing of a phone interrupted the silence in the room. Without looking at the readout Seeley Booth answered the call.

"What's up, man?" Jack Hodgins's cheerful voice raised suspicion in Booth.

"What do you want?" Booth asked his friend, recognizing all too well that tone.

"Can't I give my pal a call?" Hodgins couldn't stifle a laugh and was forced to get to the point.

"No." Booth cut him off from the start. "I'm not going to be your wingman." He shook his head, not wanting to spend his Friday night stuck in a blind date.

"Aw, come on!" Hodgins whined. "Look, I met this totally hot chick the other day." He explained how they had a good time and set up a date, but she'd tried to cancel on him last minute because her roommate was back early from her trip. "So, I told her I knew a totally _awesome dude_..."

"Flattery ain't gonna help you." Booth had to laugh. His friend was seriously desperate.

"Please." Hodgins begged.

"Hmmm….alright." Booth gave in because he detected an undeniable excitement in his friend's voice. That was a first. "When?"

"Tonight." Hodgins pumped his fist in the air at his friend's acceptance.

"What!" Booth looked down at himself. He was wearing worn sweats and a ratty t-shirt after a long day of work.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Hodgins hung up before his friend could back out.

Booth grunted as he rose from the couch, stacking the legal documents he was reviewing on top of the coffee table. Sometimes he wondered why he was always sucked into his friend's ideas.

B&B

"Come on, Sweetie. It'll be fun." Angela Montenegro gave a spin in front of the mirror, admiring the swirl of her skirt.

"I don't know, Angela." Temperance Brennan was sprawled on the bed. She was gone for two weeks on a dig and all she wanted to do was fall asleep.

"I really like this guy. He has potential." Angela turned to her friend, giving her an innocent look.

"Then go out with him." Brennan countered.

"But it was so sweet of him to find a friend for you." Angela winked as she added, "You might end up liking this guy."

"I'm not looking for a man." Brennan sat up in bed. She respected her friend's seduction games, but she hated getting fixed up with a total stranger.

"Look, think of it as a welcome back outing." Angela gave her hips a sway and snapped her fingers to a silent beat. "We'll catch a movie and maybe a drink."

"I don't..." Brennan was about to protest when Angela held up a hand.

"I'll let you choose your own outfit." Angela grinned, also resorting to calling the best friend card.

"I've been dressing myself for quite some time now." Brennan chuckled.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to leave you alone. If you don't want to go, then I'll just cancel." Angela reached for her phone and it wasn't a bluff.

"Angela, it's fine really. Go out and have fun." She could tell her friend was dying to get to know the man better. "I'll stay here."

"Bren, you were knee deep in dirt in the middle of nowhere for the better part of two weeks." Angela placed her hands on her hips. "You need to have some fun before the work week starts."

"I had fun. Examining ancient remains was fascinating." Brennan smiled, obviously excited to discuss her expedition.

"But that's work." Angela pouted. "All work and no play…" She sang.

Brennan sighed. If she didn't go, she would never hear the end of it. Tagging along would at least give her some peace and quiet when they returned from their outing. "Fine."

"Yay!" Angela clapped her hands, signaling for Brennan to get a move on it.

B&B

Booth got out of the shower and passed a towel across his torso hastily. His shower was a quick one, but he wasn't given much time to get ready.

As he shaved Booth listened to his recording of the late night radio mystery he'd been indulging himself with in the past weeks. It was the story of a forensic anthropologist, Kathy Reichs, and her partner, Andy Lister, solving crimes. Each narrated episode was captivating and chilling, keeping the listener at the edge of their seat for the show's half hour duration. He'd stumbled on it one night he couldn't sleep and aside from the interesting plot what actually got him hooked was the _voice_. The author and narrator, a Dr. Brennan, had, in his opinion, the sexiest tone of voice. He usually recorded each episode so he could re-listen to it before the next installment was aired the following week.

The doorbell rang and Booth was snapped out of his trance.

"Dude! You're not ready?" Hodgins shrieked when Booth opened the door with a towel around his hips.

"Hey!" Booth protested. "You didn't give me a lot of time to get ready." Booth closed the door after his friend. "Give me five minutes."

"Booth!" Hodgins yelled at his friend's retreating back. With an annoyed huff, Hodgins sat down on the couch and flipped his phone open.

B&B

"Ready?" Angela peeked in on her friend. Brennan stood in front of the sink, combing her hair.

"Almost." Brennan replied. The radio was on, providing background noise for the artist to occupy herself with.

"Sweetie, you sound so hot." Angela grinned, cranking up the volume for maximum enjoyment to the early encore of her friend's program. "I bet lots of guys tune in just to listen to that sexy voice."

"The audience tunes in for the story." Brennan defended.

"Hey, I've told you the story is fabulous and you should totally look to get it published." It was true. Angela strongly believed her friend had a great debut novel in her hands.

Brennan worked for the Jeffersonian Institution and just recently her boss, Dr. Goodman, launched the Jeffersonian's own radio station. Its purpose was to serve as a means of promotion for the lab. The employees were given the opportunity to submit their idea for a program and many were intrigued by the prospect of beginning a new project. Brennan's request to narrate her novel was instantly granted and in just a few weeks it was one of the most tuned in of the Jeffersonian's programs.

The ping of Angela's cell phone indicated she had a new message. As Brennan walked back to her bedroom Angela's fingers flew over keys.

B&B

Hodgins drove in record speed and arrived at their destination at the accorded time.

"You really like this woman." Booth commented as they walked towards the movie theater's entrance. They hadn't talked much on the drive, mostly because Booth kept reprimanding his friend for breaking numerous traffic laws.

"Her name's Angela." Hodgins smiled wide, remembering the dark haired beauty. The two men walked up the steps and entered. Hodgins immediately scanned the lobby for his date. "She's over there." He waved, catching the woman's attention.

"He's here." Angela waved back and nudged Brennan to follow. "Jack's hot, isn't he?" Angela commented as they approached the men. Brennan rolled her eyes, not paying much attention to the bearded man her friend was so happy to see.

Angela and Hodgins shared a hug and chaste kiss on the cheek, both grinning like idiots. They were caught up in themselves for a moment before realizing they hadn't even introduced the other two.

"Sorry." Angela slung an arm around Brennan's waist, giving her a small push forward. Brennan cut her eyes to her friend, noting the advances that were expected from her. "This is my best friend…"

"I'm Booth." He all but blurted as he interrupted Angela's introduction, extending a hand for Brennan to shake. Hodgins arched an eyebrow in amusement. His friend definitely needed to get out more. "Seeley." Booth corrected, cringing at how stupid he sounded.

"I'm Temperance, Booth Seeley." Brennan shook his hand, laughing softly.


	2. Not interested?

**I wanna thank everyone who read/alerted/reviewed the last chapter. The response was great and I'm glad you gave this story a chance:D Alright, so in this chapter we'll take a look at their date…**

**A big thank you to Caris Bennet for giving me feedback on this chap. She's only too eager to helpXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The chuckle he got out of the others broke the ice and Booth felt more relaxed. "So, what are we watching?"

"It's a horror flick." Hodgins answered, sending a wink in his direction. "Let's get the tickets and as we load up on snacks," Hodgins volunteered himself and Angela for that task. "You two can find some seats."

As Booth and Brennan located their movie Hodgins and Angela ambled over to the snack shop.

"Up front or in the back?" Booth asked Brennan for her preference in seating. Brennan answered she had none. "Okay." Booth nodded, realizing the gorgeous woman was miles away and not even remotely interested.

Once they took their seats in a middle row, he instantly regretted his choice. A group of teenagers sat right behind them and they were _loud_. Some pushing ensued as the younger people fought for the same seat. In the mix up of flapping hands and playful shoves one of the guys fell forward, taking Brennan down with him and sent her sprawling onto Booth's lap.

"Hey!" Booth growled at the immature action, giving them a peace of his mind.

"S-sorry." The kid supplied before he quickly climbed over the row of seats.

"Are you okay?" Booth tentatively placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder. Her face was right in his lap and he wasn't too sure what to do. What if by moving her he ended up plastering her face on his business?

"Yeah. I'm fine" Brennan stumbled to respond. She placed a hand on his thigh to heave herself back into a sitting position.

"Whoa! Sweetie, couldn't you at least wait until the movie started?" Angela teased, not having missed the compromising position. Brennan felt the heat rise to her ears and was thankful that the lights were out and the previews started. Angela handed the pair a bucket of popcorn and drinks as she passed them to take her seat. Hodgins gave Booth a slap on the shoulder which got him a glare.

The movie began and Brennan sighed internally. It was the typical film, starting with a horny couple out in the middle of nowhere.

A few more minutes into the film and Brennan was ready to pass out. She was tired, sleepy and Booth smelled good. He was warm and radiated some kind of pull that had her unconsciously moving closer to him. She wasn't made of stone and that close up with his privates was a good _feeling_. The man was all muscle...she sighed again, this time audibly as she rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

Booth couldn't believe it. Brennan was sound asleep, resting her head against his left arm. Was he really that boring and unappealing to her? With a grunt Booth slouched lower in his seat, but he had to admit he liked her proximity. Ever since he laid eyes on her he felt a sense of familiarity. He felt like he knew her. Somehow, somewhere.

Shaking his head, Booth decided to just go with it. He was going to watch the movie and hoped his friend had better luck on his date.

B&B

She felt a hand rub against her arm and someone calling her name.

"Temperance." Booth tried again, giving Brennan a soft squeeze. In the darkness he couldn't appreciate the blue of her eyes as she sleepy stared up at him. "Come on. We gotta go." He stood and held her hand so she could follow.

"Wha- is the movie over?" Brennan mumbled as she allowed Booth to lead the way.

"It is for us." Booth grumbled as he followed the usher out to the hall.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Angela was arguing with an employee, presumably the manager.

"We got kicked out." Booth filled her in on the ongoing shushing battle their friends started with the teens seated behind them. "One thing led to another and soon popcorn and drinks flew between both parties."

"Oh." Brennan blinked, not believing she'd slept through that ruckus.

"I'm so sorry." Angela apologized to her friend and Booth once she ended her '_discussion'_ with the manager.

"I'm sorry, too." Hodgins piped in. Not wanting the outing to be over and as a form of apology he suggested they went out for a drink.

"I know the perfect place." Angela told the guys to follow her.

"Sweetie, I can't believe you fell asleep. Jack's friend is totally hot and he's into you." Angela chastised as she drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm very tired." Brennan decided to avoid the whole '_he likes you and you should totally buy a ticket on that ride_' conversation. "I'll just take a cab…"

"No,no,no." Angela shook her head. "I know Jack and I got carried away and fought with some kids, but I want you to have a good time."

"I'm afraid I'm not very good company right now." Brennan's eyes were closing again. Angela shook her head. It wasn't every day that she got her friend out to have some fun.

"Dude, I already said I was sorry." Hodgins commented as he kept Angela's car in sight.

"You started making out the second the movie started and then you dumped your popcorn at some kid just because he made kissy sounds at you!" Booth was ready to head home and escape the disaster. "Look, I get it. You're interested in this woman. You two can go have some drinks or whatever and I'll just…"

"What about Angie's friend? You can't do this to me now." Hodgins pleaded.

"I'm sure Temperance won't mind." Booth said defensively.

B&B

Founding Fathers was lively and Booth surveyed the place from his position at the bar. He'd never heard of the place, not that he went out much, but it was nice. He sipped his beer as he returned to their table, where Brennan waited.

"Here you go." He handed her a beer and sat across from her.

"Thanks." Brennan took a long swing, not believing she got talked into staying.

Silence fell between them again and Booth scanned the area. He didn't see either of the love birds and groaned. Just his luck to get ditched.

"Seeley?" The question made him turn in the other direction. "Oh my God! It's been so long." A dark skinned woman approached.

"Camille Saroyan." Booth whistled in admiration.

Brennan suddenly felt a wave of territoriality wash over her. She knew she had no right being jealous and if she were honest with herself it was frightening to feel such a sense of possession over a man she'd just met.

"How's it going?" The woman asked Booth, taking him all in. It seemed the man got better as the years went by.

"Good." Booth answered, rising to greet the woman from his past with a kiss on the cheek. "You? How's New York treating ya?" The woman laughed, giving his arm a playful swat. The two fell into an animated conversation and Brennan knew she was extra there. When she made a move to leave the booth, he kicked himself for not introducing the two women before. "This is a good friend of mine, Cam." Booth told Brennan. "She's…" Before he could introduce her, Brennan cut him off.

"She's just leaving." Brennan waved at the two and headed for the door. Booth excused himself to go after Brennan.

The night breeze felt good against her heated skin. She hadn't taken many steps away from the entrance when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Temperance, where are you going?" Booth wondered if he'd done something to upset her. It was difficult to tell since she'd seemed uninterested and distant all night.

"I know I haven't been the best company tonight. I'm going home." Brennan said she'd hail a cab and call Angela.

"Look," Booth's firm voice stopped her in her tracks. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot here." He realized he was still holding onto her and released her. "Let me make it up to you." Booth offered to take her home, giving her a blinding smile as he assured her honor would be respected.

She couldn't have turned him down if she'd wanted to. That charming smile was disarming. "Alright."


	3. Underlying Offer

**I apologize for the gap in posting and thank everyone for reading/reviewing/alerting. I hope this chap was worth the wait:D And I**_** will **_**get back to posting this story quicker;)**

**A thanks for Caris Bennet for her help.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Since they couldn't get a hold of either of the love birds, Booth called a cab to accompany Brennan to her place. As they waited he asked her why she seemed so exhausted.

"I just returned from a dig."

"Archeologist?" Booth questioned with interest.

"No, Forensic Anthropologist." Brennan clarified.

"Oh." Booth blinked. Up to a couple months ago he'd never even heard of Forensic Anthropology and now it seemed everyone and their mother were in the field. Booth surprised her by asking about the remains she was called out to take a look at.

Brennan was accustomed to people nodding in fake understanding when she told them about her work, but Booth seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say. Plus, it seemed he could follow the terminology somewhat fluently which made her get extremely animated with her discussion.

The cab ride was filled with her tale of her time away and when the vehicle pulled up to her building entrance Booth got out with her.

Brennan thanked him for walking with her, though she was more than capable of taking care of herself. "I'm sorry I wasn't better company tonight."

"It's alright." Booth assured her it'd been a pleasure to meet her. They shook hands, a spark of electricity surging from the contact.

As they said their goodbyes Brennan felt compelled to make it up to him. Being her bold self when it came to asking a man out, she invited him to breakfast the following morning.

To say that he was shocked was a major understatement. "I'd love to." He really did want to see her again. "But tomorrow morning doesn't work for me."

Brennan felt disappointed and it must have flashed across her facial expression, because he was quick to change the invitation to lunch sometime during the week.

"Okay." She found herself agreeing, smiling broadly.

"You should give me your number so_ WE _can get in touch. You know, to set up a place and time." He flashed a charming smile she enjoyed way too much.

Once she gave him her phone number he watched her enter the building, admiring her step and everything else.

B&B

"Coffee, coffee!" Angela groaned as she entered the kitchen, blindly reaching for the coffee maker. Brennan was at the kitchen table, finishing her breakfast.

"Where'd you go, Bren?" Angela asked after taking a glorious first sip of her black coffee.

"Where was I?" Brennan laughed. "Where were you?" Brennan reminded her friend of her '_convenient'_ disappearance.

"Jack and I just went out back for few minutes... For a smoke." Angela gingerly touched her temples, regretting her last drink.

"You don't smoke." Brennan scoffed, downing the last of her coffee.

"Okay, fine." Angela huffed. "If you must know..."

"No, I mustn't." Brennan stopped her before the recount became too graphic. She was by no means a prude, but she didn't need explicit details.

"I didn't sleep with him." Angela defended. Brennan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I told you I really like this guy." She casually shrugged a shoulder.

"I should get going." Brennan wanted to swing by the Jeffersonian to get a head start on her work and her friend needed silence.

"Wait, what about you?" Angela's question caught her off guard.

"What do you mean?" Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Angela smiled despite the pounding in her head. "What happened with Mr. Hot stuff?"

"Nothing." Brennan shared that he'd hailed a cab with her and her invitation to breakfast. Angela grinned knowingly.

"You're telling me you invited him to breakfast?" Angela laughed, instantly regretting it. "Oh, Sweetie, that was an open invitation to your bed."

"How does an invitation to breakfast translate to sleeping together?" Brennan questioned, confused with the way her friend's mind worked.

"Well, the implication being that you're also inviting him to spend the night." Angela smiled wickedly. "And Sweetie? You should totally buy a ticket on that ride!"

"I have to go." Brennan shook her head, choosing to be amused. She stated that the whole silent invitation to spend the night was irrelevant because she was having lunch with Booth sometime during the week.

Angela squealed, groaning after.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm never going out with you on a double date again. Ever!" Brennan pointed out with a laugh.

"That's so not fair." Angela called after he friend, cringing at her escalating headache.

B&B

"All set." Booth chatted with the four year old securely fastened on a horse replica. He ruffled the blond curls on the boy's head before taking a step off the carousel and waving.

As Booth waited for his son's ride to be over he received a call from Hodgins.

"Dude, what the hell!" Hodgins said by way of greeting.

"Hey, you were the one who took off." Booth defended, knowing his friend wanted to know why he'd left without him the previous night.

"We were only gone for a bit." Hodgins grumbled through his major hangover.

"Fear not." Booth appeased his friend's worry, stating how he took Brennan home.

"Good." The last thing Hodgins wanted was for Angela to be upset _with him_ because of Booth's treatment to her friend.

"Listen I can't talk much right now. It's my weekend with Parker and we've got lots of stuff planned out." Precious Parker time was difficult for Booth to get and he enjoyed it to the max. "Besides, you sound horrible."

"Shut up." Hodgins snapped without any heat. "I wanna know what happened, man. I'll seriously kick your ass if you let Ange's beautiful friend get away."

"Really?" Booth questioned with humor. "You want to give me relationship advice?" The guy had a different girlfriend every other week.

"Dude, all you do is work. It doesn't hurt to have some fun…" Before his friend could continue, Booth flipped his phone shut.

"Daddy!" The little boy ran in his direction and Booth caught him easily.

"Where to now?" Booth asked his son. The little boy pointed to a food stand as Booth set him down.

As little Parker led the way, Booth thought about his friend's comment. It was true his life consisted mostly of work. Dating was scratched off his list a long, long time ago.

But then again Brennan hadn't been in the picture.

That last thought brought a half smile to his handsome face.

**I'd like to know your thoughts:) Hopefully by next week I'll be done with the next chapter leading to B&B's lunch date;D**


	4. Hectic Days

**I know, I know. It took me longer than a week to finish up this chapter. Whoops. But I'm very pleased with the way it came out. This chap leads up to B&B's meeting. You'll know what Booth and Hodgins do for a living and get a glimpse at the group's day-to-day.**

**A big hug to Caris Bennet for her input. She's the reason this story moves along faster;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth exhaled, draping his suit jacket on the back of his desk chair. He loosened the knot on his tie as he sat down. So far he'd had one of _those_ days; long and difficult. There were Mondays and there were _Mondays_.

An hour later he was still looking over the documents for his new case. His client didn't take the necessary precautions when acquiring new property and was shocked with what she discovered. She'd promptly informed the corresponding authorities upon finding toxic waste in her land. The removal process was under way and his client was looking to sue the responsible party or parties.

Yup, long and difficult day.

His office phone rang, providing a short distraction of his cataloguing of facts. Booth answered with his usual professional greeting. It was Hodgins, finally returning his call. From the sounds of it, his friend's day wasn't any better.

"What happened?" Booth asked, concerned with his friend's agitation.

"One of my drivers was held at gunpoint this morning and left stranded." Booth could understand why his friend was worried. After working for the EPA for several years Hodgins started a hazardous waste treatment facility. A missing truck meant missing dangerous waste. "It's been crazy here." Hodgins shook his head and asked Booth why he called.

Booth sighed. "I went for a jog this morning and I must have dropped my cell. I retraced my steps, but didn't find it."

"That sucks, man." Hodgins wondered why a lost phone merited a call. He was sure Booth would have no problem getting a replacement.

"It's not such a big deal. I've already reported it." The loss Booth was grieving was Temperance's number.

"_Oh_." Hodgins laughed. "What? You want me to get it for you?" Booth told him that he was supposed to call Temperance to set up a lunch date. "Dude, you should have started with that!" He assured Booth he'd get in contact with Angela as soon as he could and would get back to him.

B&B

Brennan found Angela on the couch when she returned from her long day at the Jeffersonian.

"Sweetie, I've got news for you." Angela sat her down. Brennan eyed her friend with an arched eyebrow. "Guess who I spoke with on the phone today?" Angela's eyes sparkled with glee.

"I don't guess." Brennan stated matter of fact.

"Ugh." Angela rolled her eyes at the literal answer. "Jack's friend, Seeley." That got Brennan's full attention. Angela reserved nothing, giving Brennan the full conversation.

"You did what!" Brennan exclaimed, rising from the couch.

"Well, if he 'lost' your number then he doesn't get to talk to you on the phone just yet." Angela smiled wickedly. "He's gotta work for it."

"I can't believe you." Brennan huffed. She couldn't believe, okay maybe she could, that Angela arranged a lunch meeting on Wednesday with Booth.

"To keep some of the expectant vibe, you'll be meeting him at Sid's. I've got the address right here." Angela informed, ignoring her friend's glare. Brennan took the piece of paper with the scribbled address.

Later that night

Angela was getting a glass of water when someone knocked on their front door. She walked to the door, checking the security hole before opening.

"Yes?" Angela opened the door to a not so tall, but still very handsome man with dark hair.

"Is Dr. Temperance Brennan home?" The man asked, instantly noting the guarded expression on the woman's face. "I'm Special Agent Tim Sullivan." He flashed his badge.

"Wait right here." She allowed the agent inside before walking towards Brennan's bedroom.

"Agent Sullivan is here?" Brennan found his visit odd.

"You know him?" Angela wondered why her friend hadn't mentioned Special Agent Hottie.

"Dr. Goodman thought it would help relations if we assisted with homicide investigations." A year ago Brennan and her assistant, Zach, landed their first murder investigation. Brennan went out to the crime scene and assisted by not only identifying the victim, but also by giving a description of the murder weapon. "Agent Sullivan's partner was very unpleasant." That's why Brennan refused to continue the liaison between the FBI and the Jeffersonian.

Agent Sullivan drummed his fingers on his belt as he waited for Brennan. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. She looked younger that way and he enjoyed the softer side of her, out of the blue lab coat.

"Dr. Brennan." He said by way of greeting.

"Why are you here?" Brennan cut right to the chase, scratching off the niceties. The FBI man nodded, informing her of the situation.

"Earlier this morning a truck transporting toxic waste was reported stolen." He went on to say that said truck was found on the outskirts of a national park with its contents partially spilled.

"What does this have to do with me?" Brennan didn't understand why the man was in her living room talking about stolen vehicles and hazards.

"Well, once the cleanup efforts began…some remains were found, presumed to be human." The agent knew that had he called Brennan asking for her help, she might have refused. Asking in person would probably persuade her otherwise.

Angela's jaw clenched. Her friend never had a moment of peace. She knew Brennan was very dedicated and in high demand. She deserved time for herself, so Angela didn't feel one ounce of guilt for setting up the lunch date with Booth.

B&B

Booth screeched to a halt in front of Sid's, barely locking the car. He stopped short when he entered the restaurant, finding it empty. It was almost two and the lunch crowd was long gone. His shoulders slumped as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

Without being asked, Sid placed a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee in front of Booth.

"Did anyone ask for me?" Booth looked up, receiving an almost imperceptible shake from the other man. As if knowing he needed some space, Sid headed back into the kitchen.

Booth mentally kicked himself. Not only did he lose her number, but now she was probably thinking he'd stood her up. Being held up in court even sounded like an excuse. It was as if someone up there didn't want him to see her again. He grunted, slapping a few bills on the counter next to his coffee and stood.

It wasn't difficult for Brennan to find a parking space.

She disliked tardiness and she wasn't even sure if he'd still be waiting. The remains she was working on were a true nightmare. Alarms were triggered constantly, despite the numerous precautions. The identification process was being greatly affected by their contact with the hazardous substance.

Her mind was reeling with the stress of the situation, making her walk briskly.

Booth stepped outside, distracted with his own thoughts to notice Brennan headed his way.

They collided against each other. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around the feminine waist to stabilize her.

"Temperance!" He smiled wide, hardly believing his good luck after all.

"Booth Seeley." Brennan teased, inevitably landing a hand on his bicep for balance.

**Reviews are nice;) let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Edible

**Quick little update:D Thanks for the awesome response and support on this story.**

**Again, much thanks to Caris Bennet for her input;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"You're here!" Booth exclaimed, excited to see her.

"I know I'm late." Her displeasure for tardiness must have shown, because he quickly confessed he'd only arrived minutes before. "Really?" She wondered if he was only trying to make her feel better, but she couldn't be too sure. She wasn't great at reading nonverbal cues.

"Yeah." He locked gazes with her and had to gulp at the intensity of it.

"Should we go in?" Brennan cocked her head towards the entrance, her hand finally falling from its spot on his bicep.

"Of course." He blinked, realizing he still had her plastered to him. He let go and held the door.

They chose a corner booth, sitting face to face.

"What's good here?" Brennan asked, curious as to what the place served. She'd only had time for a cup of coffee earlier.

"Everything, but it's best to let Sid choose for you." Booth answered honestly. "He always knows what to serve a person."

"Wait. How can he _know_?" Brennan countered, intrigued.

"He just does." Booth shrugged a shoulder, not questioning the man's gift.

Their first bickering session was cut short when their food arrived.

"Wow." Brennan was awed.

"I know." Booth grinned, waggling his eyebrows at their plates.

Conversation flowed between bites. She found out he was a lawyer dealing with environmental issues. He found out she was also a consultant for the FBI.

Their meal was interrupted when her phone rang. Duty was calling.

"Bren…" Before she could even finish her greeting, she was informed of the situation. Booth watched her attentively, signaling for the check. Their time together was over…for now he hoped.

"I have to go." Brennan said she was needed at the lab.

"I got it." Booth placed a hand over hers, preventing her from taking out money.

"Next one's on me." Brennan decided there was no time to argue on the bill.

"Sure." Booth nodded, pleased to hear that there would be a next time.

She was angling into her car when he caught up to her. "How will we get in contact?"

"This worked." Brennan winked. Maybe she _was_ getting better at nonverbal communication, because he was quick to continue.

"Friday night?" He was practically vibrating, anticipating her response.

"Nolita's on K Street." Brennan slammed her car door, powering down her window after. "Seven."

"I will see you there!" He waved as she pulled into traffic.

B&B

"So, you didn't get her number?" Hodgins questioned as he contemplated which take out box to choose from.

"Well, not having each other's number worked out perfectly for today's lunch." Booth selected a box and served white rice on his plate.

"True." Hodgins agreed, loading his plate before joining Booth in the living room. "How'd it go?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Good." Booth grinned, "Very good." One hundred percent better than last time.

"She got you man." Hodgins chuckled. "You have it bad."

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Booth doubted his friend showed up at his door with dinner just to hear about his lunch date with Temperance.

"Changing the subject." Hodgins shook his head. "Hey, I'm happy for you. You're finally getting out there." He gave Booth a thumbs up before telling him about his concern.

"That could be a problem for you." Booth agreed, setting his empty plate aside.

"I smell lawsuit." He rubbed his hand across his bearded jaw, also setting his plate aside. "I hope I'm wrong though." Hodgins was funding the cleanup and offering to help in any way possible. "I guess the whole dead body turning up is gonna be an additional problem." Hodgins sighed.

"I bet." Booth collected their plates, offering his assistance.

B&B

Brennan massaged her temples in an effort to relief some of the stress of her day.

"You're home early." Angela commented as she closed the front door, dragging a rolling suit case behind her. She gave art classes at the community center twice a week.

When Brennan grunted Angela shook her head. "Another lock down?" The artist wondered.

"No." Brennan was at a loss when it came to cause of death. The toxic substance had infiltrated the grave site, severely compromising the remains' integrity.

"Ouch." Angela slipped out of her jacket. "The highlight of my day was receiving a marriage proposal from a seventy year old man." She chuckled and Brennan smiled. It was good to know that at least Angela's day went smoothly.

"But hey, your day couldn't have been all that bad." Angela gave Brennan's shoulder a soft swat. "Tell me. How was your date?" The sparkle in her eyes was contagious, and Brennan found herself relating the encounter.

"We're having dinner Friday night." Brennan added with a lopsided grin.

"Yes!" Angela praised, clapping her hands with enthusiasm. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetie." The Doctor was on her way to a _third date_ with Mr. Hot and Yummy. "Have you kissed?"

"Ange!" The gleam in the woman's eyes told Brennan that she wasn't just referring to a kiss.

"Aww, come on!" Angela leaned closer, awaiting an answer. "Don't even try to say he's not kissable."

Brennan knew he wasn't just kissable. The man was completely _edible_.

But of course, she wasn't about to divulge that thought to her friend just yet.


	6. Attraction

**I apologize for the long gap in posting. I know it took me some time, but this chapter came out just the way I wanted. Hope you like it. I'm officially on summer break, so I intend on taking advantage of my no class time to move this story along;)**

**A hug to Caris Bennet for always being there to help;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

_He stared up at the woman rising above him moaning at the exquisite feeling. His hands landed on her hips, helping her movements. _

_He groaned when she leaned forward, landing heated kisses over his chest. He snaked a hand up the curve of her spine, twining his fingers on the silky strands of her hair as soft curves grazed his toned body._

"_No!" He all but shouted when she climbed off. His eyes were glued to her backside, mesmerized by the sway of her oh so feminine hips. She hooked a finger in his direction, indicating he should follow. _

_Eagerly, he shot off the couch and went after her. _

An alarm mixed with a moan of his own awoke him. Annoyed, Booth slapped the alarm clock on his nightstand.

He was panting, as if he really had been making love in reality. He was hot, reliving the last moments of his dream.

As he stepped inside the shower his thoughts inevitably led him back to his dream. He wasn't able to see who his lover was, but at some point he felt like he _knew_ who she was.

_Temperance_.

It shouldn't be such a surprise, really. She was a very beautiful woman and there was definitely attraction between them.

Rinsing off, he shut the water and got ready for his day. With each second that passed his dinner date with Temperance got closer.

B&B

It had been a long and frustrating week for her. After working long and difficult hours, the case was finally closed. Brennan left the lab with enough time to swing by her apartment to get ready before her dinner date with Booth.

She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before the accorded time, instantly spotting him walking towards the entrance.

"Hi." Brennan called before he went inside.

"Temperance." Booth returned the greeting, suppressing a groan when the scent of her reached him.

They were given a table by the corner, nice and private in his opinion. The waitress introduced herself and recommended a few dishes. The waitress left after taking their order, promising to return with their drinks shortly.

"So, uh, how was the rest of your week?" Booth asked, initiating conversation.

Brennan couldn't give much detail, but she told him the murder case she was called on as a consultant was finally closed.

"Ah, that's great." Their drinks arrived and he proposed a toast. "To a relaxing weekend." They drank to that.

"What about you?" Brennan wondered how the rest of his week had gone. Considering how mouthwatering he looked sporting a leather jacket she could conclude that perhaps his week had gone better than hers.

"Oh, it could have been better." He briefly told her about a case he got earlier in the week and how it promised to be a long and tiring one.

As they ate and continued conversing Booth wasn't really paying too much attention to her words. He kept getting distracted every time her lips closed over a forkful of food or the way her throat moved every time she took a sip of her wine.

He couldn't help but tug on the neck of his tee as he felt the heat rise. With every move, every gesture, every bat of her eyelashes brought to the forefront of his mind the very hot dream he had the previous night.

"Huh?" She'd asked him something, but he didn't know what it was.

"I asked if you're feeling alright." Her brow furrowed with concern. "You seem flustered."

"Oh, nah…" He shook his head, mostly to get rid of the very inappropriate images. "It's just a little hot in here." He tugged on the neck of his T-shirt again.

Brennan signaled for their waitress, asking for a glass of water. She rose from her seat and walked around the table. "Perhaps you should…" He looked out of it so she stood behind him, dragging the stiff material of his jacket away from his shoulders and down his arms.

Booth shuddered at the feel of her hands following the glide of his jacket down his arms.

"Better?" She asked, her breath hitting his neck.

"Definitely." She was leaning towards him and he came face to face with her breasts. The simple, yet alluring, cleavage she had going did nothing to help him get his mind out of the gutter.

Brennan returned to her seat, the heat reaching her now. Dragging that jacket down his arms, the back of his head pillowed against her breasts for the briefest of moments, had a delicious effect on her.

She watched him gulp down the cold glass of water and after a few minutes of fighting the urge to remove her own jacket, Brennan suggested they went outside for some fresh air. For his benefit, of course.

He felt bad for ending their dinner short, so it was his turn to make a suggestion.

"How about we get some ice cream?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as they walked down the sidewalk and away from the restaurant. "You know, for the heat."

"I'd like that." Brennan agreed, the cool night breeze hitting her heated skin.

They crossed the street to a small ice cream parlor. It was closing time, so the two hurriedly choose what they wanted.

"Thanks." Booth paid for their cones and walked out with Brennan. They spotted a deserted bus stop bench ahead of them and sat down.

"This is nice." Brennan commented, indulging in the taste of the dessert.

"Yeah." He didn't bother putting on his jacket so he could better savor the moment. It felt fantastic to cool down, sitting on a bench with Temperance and having some ice cream. It felt so intimate and innocent.

When the wind picked up they rose from the bench. He walked her back to her car, conversing softly.

"I had a very good time tonight." Brennan admitted when they reached the driver's side door. Booth smiled pleased to know that even through the dinner mess she still enjoyed herself. He was about to step back so she could open her door when he felt her hand close over his left wrist.

"What?" Booth asked, leaning down to level their gazes. Brennan used her napkin to wipe a small drop of melted ice cream clinging to the side of his mouth. Booth cringed, voicing his embarrassment. Brennan laughed, the sound drawing him closer.

She felt her pulse quicken when his lips crashed against hers. The kiss was soft and exploring at first, but the second her mouth opened it escalated. Tongues mingled, tasting the other's mouth.

She tasted chocolate and the unique taste of him.

He tastes mostly the ice cream they'd just had, but there was a powerful hint of her taste as well.

On a rushed exhale their kiss ended. Brennan gave him a playful shove and angled inside the vehicle. Through the haze Booth held her door and poked his head inside. "Will I see you again?" He hoped so.

Brennan winked and started the engine.

B&B

_She trailed her hands down his arms, following the movement of his jacket. _

"_Better?" Her lips brushed against his earlobe._

"_Definitely." His tone was huskier._

"_Good." Brennan smiled, walking to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. A smug little smile spread across her face when his hands landed on her hips._

_Their lips fused together, immediately their tongues tangled. Her hands slipped under the hem of his T-shirt, nails scrapping the muscular abdomen. _

_Clothes were easily discarded. Once naked she reclaimed her spot, straddling his lap. They moved as one, her hands and lips seeking his neck and shoulders. _

"_More." She couldn't get enough of him, her mouth sucking his throat frantically._

"_Yeah." The word escaped on a groan, his hands moving up the sides of her body._

The slam of the front door startled her awake.

Brennan kicked the sheets off her body, her skin tingling from the memory of her heated dream.

**Reviews are encouragingXD**


End file.
